Prince Charming
Prince Charming, also known as The Golden Prince, is a character of the fantasy book series "Fairest" created by Fabian De Sousa and illustrated by drachenmagier. He debuts in the first instalment of the series. He is based on the prince character from the fairy tale "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" by the Brothers Grimm. History Little is known of Prince Charming's history before meeting Snow White. The son of King Charming and heir to the royal throne of the Charming Kingdom, Prince Charming met Snow White when they were still children at the wedding celebration of "The Princess and the Pea", where the two instantly connected (as revealed in the "Fairest Tales" short story "The Evil Queen & the Magic Mirror"). Fairest (Book One) Years later, an adult Prince Charming would hear of the Evil Queen's attempts to kill Snow White, race on horseback to the princess's rescue, and arrive to see Snow White in the Glass Coffin guarded by the Seven Dwarves. Requesting to say goodbye, Prince Charming kisses Snow White and magically revives her, and the two return to the safety of the Charming Kingdom to get married. The marriage ceremony is interrupted by the Evil Queen who intends to kill both Prince Charming and Snow White, but they are saved by the emergence of Snow White's Fairest magic. After Snow White banishes the Evil Queen, Prince Charming orders his guards to retrieve the Magic Mirror from the Evil Queen's black castle, which informs them of the Evil Queen's plans and advises them to recruit their own team of fairy tale heroes. Prince Charming accompanies Snow White on her journeys, taking the role of companion and protector. During the final battle between the fairy tale heroes and villains, Prince Charming is pitted against Carabosse the Dark Fairy (from the fairy tale "Sleeping Beauty"), and apparently kills her with a stab to the heart with his sword. When Rumpelstiltskin loses the Crystal Ball containing all three forms of the Fairest magic, Prince Charming is the one who shatters it with his sword, returning Snow White & Rose Red their powers. By the end of the book, Prince Charming accompanies Snow White & Rose Red when they ask the Magic Mirror to retell their forgotten fairy tale. Fairest II: East of the Sun & West of the Moon Prince Charming appears briefly at the beginning of this book, accompanying Snow White and saying farewell to Rose Red as she sets out on her journey to rescue the Bear Prince. Appearance Prince Charming is the archetypal fairy tale prince: tall, handsome, heroic and physically gifted, while talented with a sword and shield. He also has blonde hair and blue eyes. Personality Prince Charming is heroic, supportive and protective of his wife, never questioning anything Snow White says or does, and constantly looking out for her best interests. Powers Physically gifted and talented in swordplay and horseback riding, Prince Charming is one of the few characters in the Fairest series to have no magic powers or weapons. Trivia * Like all fairy tale princes in the "Fairest" series, Prince Charming is never referred to by name and only ever called "Prince Charming" or the "Golden Prince", however he is referred to as the archetypal and greatest fairy tale prince. * The name 'Prince Charming' was originally credited to a mistranslation of the fairy tale "The Sleeping Beauty in the Wood" from French to English, which described the prince as being "charmed" by the beautiful sleeping princess.